


Figment of Fate

by TheSpaminator



Series: Femslash Soulmate prompt AU [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Sam Arias, F/F, Fluff, I have been listening to Krewella obsessively the last few days, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Oops, Prompt Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Soulmates meet in a dream, They meet at a concert, fight me, like so gay, so that influenced this fic, they all dress excessively gay in this, this is an AU I can do what I want, useless queers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Part four of the soulmate prompt AU out of my tumblr ask box.-soulmates find one another through dreams, maybe something along the lines that the dreams start out vague/are hard too remember once someone wakes up and they become more vivid when individuals are in close proximity and or have met in real life.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Figment of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth instalment in this series, the second ot3! I hope I got Sam right, I have only watched like two scenes with her because I haven't actually watched the show since midway through s2. But then, this is an AU so I have creative license haha. Also I've read a ton of fic with her in them and I feel like I got a bead on what everyone else thinks of her as a character so I'm using that as my point of reference. Plus, I love her as a character simply in concept so add to that Odette and her wonderfulness and, well. I had to write superreigncorp.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, you get a dream every two years until the year you meet your soulmate(s). Because reasons. Also there's no Ruby in this, I don't have the patience to write children and also it would have necessitated a longer oneshot. And this one is already longer than the first three so, you're welcome I guess.
> 
> The musical duo I mention repeatedly is Krewella, one of my top three favourites of all time. They are amazing and you should check them out [here on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gS4domW0_yQ&list=PLqLLWq0YF1HCeZ4JFB189xwxxB3Hv7yeO) so you have a frame of reference. They're a muslim, half Pakistani, American sister duo who are outspoken feminists and supporters of all the relevant causes. They played at LA Pride a year or two ago and Yasmine (the younger sister who is an ordained minister) married a lesbian couple on stage. They're amazing and deserve our support.
> 
> Enjoy!

The music was loud, Lena couldn't hear herself think let alone hear a word from anyone around her. Strobe lights flashed and smoke was pumped into the throng where countless sweaty bodies danced their troubles away. The raven haired girl felt overwhelmed and lost track of everything around her.

 

She wakes up in her cold bedroom in the Luthor mansion, feeling resigned toward her 13th birthday in a way no child ever should.

 

Managing to look more closely at the bodies around her when she found herself there a second time, Lena noticed everyone was dressed in very little clothing, sweating profusely as though any more layers would cause heat stroke. It was summer.

 

She doesn’t remember anything else when she wakes up curled in her favourite library chair, tucked into the furthest corner of the mansion, far away from her mother’s prying eyes. She’s 15.

 

When she went for the third time she managed to push passed the fog and make her way through the crowd enough to stand near the stage, catching a glimpse of blonde hair disappearing further into the crowd at the other end of the massive platform.  The brightness was too far to follow so when the music dropped at exactly that moment and she was caught in the thrashing, frenzied movements around her she couldn’t help but be pulled into the music. Fully surrendering to the burst of feeling in her chest at the heavy bass reverberating up through her body from the ground.

 

Lena is 17 and when she wakes up, she secretly downloads as much music like it that she can find.

 

Her fourth concert she danced until her lungs hurt and she then found her way to the edge of the crowd, furthest from the stage where she looked down, noticing well trampled grass beneath her feet. She looked up, the sky was above her. The venue was outside. A tall brunette accidentally jostles her as she runs around the crowd, disappearing immediately.

 

She’s 19 years old, in her university dorm, and she sighs when she wakes up from the dream, internally thrilled that she doesn't have to hide it but disappointed because she has no one to share it with anyway.

 

The fifth time she went to this venue, she ended up further into the middle of the field and laid down in one of the chill out zones, cuddling up into one of the massive pillow piles in the spacious tent. There were two other bodies spread out in random locations in the tent, both completely buried in pillows. A mop of blonde hair stuck out of one pile, and silky brown tresses covered a lightly snoring face in another. Lena succumbed to her exhaustion before she noticed them.

 

When she’s 21 and wakes from this one, she’s mildly annoyed that the sleep she got in the dream is the most she’s gotten since she started university.

 

The sixth concert found her finishing her nap in the chill out zone, leaving the people behind without a second thought and plunging back into the rush to enjoy the last set by the artist. She saw the duo’s name flash on screen. Krewella.

 

23 year old Lena wakes up and runs to her laptop in excitement, downloading every last album and EP by the musicians that she can. They quickly become her favourite, both because the music is amazing and because of the connotation it carried.

 

When the seventh visit to the concert comes about, Lena ends the night seeing multicoloured fireworks, two bodies a little ways away on either side of her just in her peripheral vision. A blonde and a brunette.

 

She wakes up at 25 years old with a fuzzy feeling in her chest, she is sure the two figures barely visible were who she was looking for. And she has enough clues.

 

***

 

On Lena’s 27th birthday she wakes up without having had a dream. She can’t help but worry, biting her lip in apprehension. Sighing in frustration, the woman runs her fingers through her sleep mussed hair before scrubbing her face roughly with her hands.

 

Deciding there’s nothing to be done for it, she pushes to her feet and gets ready for her day. Being CEO of a multibillion dollar company wasn’t exactly what she’d envisioned for herself as a kid, but there it was. At least one good thing had come from being a Luthor. She stuffed herself into a sharp suit, tall heels adding to her intimidation factor. No doubt, she’d rather be at home on her couch in her ancient worn in sweat pants, a tank top and no bra. The business world waited for no person though, no matter how unfortunate that truth was.

 

When she pushed through the doors at L-Corp she didn’t notice anything amiss, not that she was looking. She greeted everyone by name the same as she did every morning, and although their smiles were wider than usual they didn’t act out of character. The CEO shrugged off their good moods, not even for a second considering they were acting this way in relation to her birthday.

 

Lena rode the elevator up to the top floor, dozens of flights into the sky and greeted her secretary Jess when she appeared.

 

“Good morning Jess. What is first on my agenda today?” Lena smiled at the woman in a friendly manner, entirely expecting the rundown of her day as she had gotten every morning since hiring Jess. What she got instead was not even remotely expected.

 

“Ms Luthor, good morning. The first thing on your agenda is to go up to the roof and climb into a helicopter.” Jess smiled innocently. Lena squinted her eyes and was about to reply however her secretary continued on. “Oh, but first you need to change your clothes. I took the liberty of setting an outfit I know you love in your private bathroom. Do it quickly though or you’ll be late.” Jess lifted her hands and ushered Lena into her office, much to the CEOs bafflement. The woman had never led her wrong though, so she did as told even though it ran against her nature.

 

Suffice it to say, a pair of ripped jeans, a loose tank top and a beanie with her favourite band’s logo on it wasn’t what she expected. She hummed in suspicion but changed nonetheless, immediately feeling significantly more comfortable than a few minutes before. Not to mention she was relieved she’d coincidentally chosen her favourite bra that morning as the sides of the tank showed the bands along her sides. “What on earth is Jess up to.”

 

Nevertheless, she shoved her feet into the brand new converse left by the bathroom door, pulled the hat on her head, stuffed her phone and wallet into her pockets, and exited into her own office. She felt like her rebellious young self again which she surely hadn’t been expecting. She hadn’t had the opportunity to dress this way since her college days, her new position necessitating a much more conventionally professional appearance. Laughing to herself in the weird sense of freedom the outfit gave her, Lena looked up to see Jess waiting for her at the door to her office with a smug expression on her face.

 

“Come along Ms Luthor, you have a schedule to keep.” The woman simply turned and started walking towards the stairs to the roof, fully expecting Lena to follow.

 

“Please call me Lena, I don’t feel like Ms Luthor when I’m dressed like this.” She shook her head in disbelief as she followed her chuckling secretary, going along with it if only because she was morbidly curious.

 

Upon reaching the roof, she climbed into the helicopter as directed by Jess and accepted the manila folder the woman handed her.

 

“Don’t open it until you land.” She went to walk back from the helicopter but stopped and turned back towards Lena at the last second. “Oh, and happy birthday, Lena.” Jess grinned at her suspicious boss as she backed up to give the helicopter room to take off.

 

Lena desperately wanted to open the envelope, but didn’t due to the fact that Jess seemed to think it mattered and again, Lena trusted her.

 

When the helicopter finally landed, the CEO’s eyes widened comically. Despite the evidence as to what was to happen thanks to the clothes Jess had picked out, she still somehow hadn’t connected the dots. As she scrambled out of the helicopter as soon as it hit the ground she frantically opened the envelope in the shelter of her own body to protect it from the wind created by the blades above and behind her.

 

Pulling the contents out in shaking hands, Lena lost her breath. She felt like she’d been punched in the chest, but it quickly filled again as her body flooded with excitement. In her hands she held a ticket to a massive summer music festival headlined by none other than her favourite band. The same one from her dreams.

 

What transpired after this moment was exactly as her dream had predicted, only better. The duo were fantastic performers and this was the first time she’d had the chance to see them live. She felt like a teenager, giddy with expectation and hope.

 

If only her board of investors could see her now. The thought caused Lena to laugh loudly as she danced to the music at the front of the stage. And when she saw the flash of blonde hair, her heart picked up a beat to match the fast pace reverberating out of the speakers hanging from the scaffolding above the stage.

 

She lost sight of her just as quickly as she did in the dream, so she allowed herself to enjoy the music. It was her birthday after all. Neither though could she believe that the dreams had never once hinted at the significance of the date other than meeting her soulmates. And soulmates as a plural she was sure of, the hints towards two people were far too many to ignore. Not that she’d ever shared that with anyone.

 

Eventually she goes to the edge of the crowd to catch her breath, the grass and sky looking exactly as she’d seen before in her mind. She’s so engrossed in the fact that everything is so exact that she doesn’t catch a better look at the brunette who rushes passed the crowd and momentarily displaces her with a carefree shoulder. Lena groans, head tilted back with a grumble in her throat.

 

Her next destination is the chill zone, she knows she won’t notice them again until a little later and the dancing really had taken it out of her.

 

Again, she doesn’t notice the other bodies in the tent.

 

She catches the last set by the duo after a short nap, altogether thrilled and invigorated by them. The crowd disperses after the encore and finds their individual camp sites to watch the fireworks display that was to go off between sets.

 

Lena’s veins buzz with anticipation. She scanned the field with frantic eyes and zeroes in on the tiny hillock where she had stood in her last dream. It was just uneven enough that no one had claimed it for their campsite, being too off kilter to comfortably set a tent, chairs or stoves.

 

Standing on the top of the rise, Lena’s eyes raise to the sky as the first firework goes off. She watches them for a few moments, just to bask in the reality of her situation. Her eyes close, she takes a deep breath in through her nose and slowly releases it out of her mouth. When she opens her eyes and looks to one side, it’s to see brilliant ice blue eyes staring at her in wonder, matched with a soft smile quickly turning as brilliant as the fire in the sky.

 

The raven haired woman laughs breathlessly and turns to her other side to see warm brown eyes taking her in, a slender hand held over the woman's mouth as though to prevent untethered hopes and dreams from piling up between them.

 

Lena feels warmth at her other side and looks to see the blue eyed blonde is standing shyly next to her, athletic sneakers, black joggers and a loose grey crop top which exposed chiseled abs adorning her body.

 

A chuckle is heard from her other side and both Lena and the blonde turn to take in the the brown eyed woman. Well worn boots, blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a plaid shirt wrapped around her waist made her look effortlessly comfortable.

 

None of them seemed to know what to do, each simply taking in the others. Blue eyes shyly stared, looking away when caught. Green eyes looked upon them both wide eyed in wonder. And brown eyes playfully winked at the blushing pair.

 

“Um, I’m- Uh.... I’m Kara.” A tan hand reached up and fiddled with her own hair, seemingly restless and unable to stay still.

 

Lena smiled softly. “It’s nice to finally meet you Kara, my name is Lena.” The raven haired woman reached out a pale hand and grasped one of the restless tan ones. They both turned to the brunette.

 

She chuckled, entirely endeared. “Kara, Lena.” Her welcoming amber eyes settled first on ice, then on jade. “Sam.” Joining the other two on top of the hill, Sam grasped their two free hands in her own work worn ones.

 

***

 

They ended up in Sam’s tent, she had a large one off the back of her suv filled with blankets and pillows of her own. For hours they just, talked. Getting to know one another.

 

Her soulmates were very amused that Lena’s assistant had sent her there for her birthday, thanks to her obsession with Krewella which was thanks to the dreams. Fate really was a funny thing.

 

Kara told them how she had barely seen Lena arrive near the stage in her dreams but she couldn’t stay due to her sister insistently pulling her into the crowd. She saw a glimpse of Sam when Kara awoke in the chill zone to just barely see the brunette leaving and delving into the crowd. Her sister was the one to bring her to the concert. A sister who knew what Kara was expecting to find here and who wasn't worried about the blonde disappearing for the night.

 

And Sam, well she told them how she had bumped into Lena in her dreams but never saw her face, however she had to continue on as she had forgotten to put her parking pass in her suv’s windshield and the festival staff were relentless about towing unauthorized vehicles. The brunette had noticed Kara in her dreams when the blonde was on her way to the food vendors, disappearing into the massive hungry crowd. Kara blushed when she said that, apparently she was a notorious foodie. Sam revealed that she was at the show simply because she wanted to be, having seen a ticket stub in her own dream and buying her own entry.

 

When Lena shyly tells them it’s her birthday, Kara squeals and weaves her a flower crown out of a bunch of daisies she somehow had on her person. Lena pulls off her beanie and allows Kara to place the crown on her head, long fingers brushing against her cheeks and neck as they lower. The raven haired woman shivers at the contact while the blonde blushes. Sam reaches into her duffel bag and pulls out what she says is her favourite book, handing the paperback to Lena. The CEO feels tears in her eyes as she delicately thumbs the very well worn and soft pages of the book, smelling the daisies which tickled the tips of her ears.

 

      They each kiss her on a cheek.

 

Each subject they covered in their conversations thereafter covered most every base they could think of. They only slowed down due to their heavy eyelids and deep breathing, heralding the imminent arrival of sleep.

 

When they eventually succumbed to their fatigue in the massive pile of pillows Sam had brought with her, it was with the same level of hope they’d felt when they passed out in the chill zone. However this time, they were comfortably spooned and cocooned.

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten all the prompts I need for the beginning of this challenge but I am hoping to continue after the first week! Please head over to my [tumblr ask box](http://thespaminator.tumblr.com/ask) and leave me a soulmate AU prompt! I'll write for supercorp, supercanarycorp (if you've never read this ot3, might I suggest [this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/611377) by [this author](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tekaitek/pseuds/tekaitek)), superwondercorp, clexa, hollstein, korrasami, wayhaught, bumbleby, joniss, trimberly, and of course, superreigncorp.
> 
> Seriously though, check out [Krewella on youtube.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUL6AKzJQw8&list=PLqLLWq0YF1HADaLHttmGREgKs1EniZg3K)
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know what your favourite part was. =]
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
